Resident Evil: Las peliculas XD
by Goldman200
Summary: Es mi opinión de forma extravagante sobre las fracasadas peliculas de RE
1. La película

NOTA: Si te gustaron las películas de Resident Evil puede que este fic no te agrade, pero si piensas como yo que las películas son un completo fracaso y que no tienen sentido, seguro te gustará. Te guste o no, déjame un review. Disfruten:

Todo comenzó en la famosa Mansión Spencer, situada en las montañas Arklay donde la gente esquiaba. Allí, Spencer y su círculo de científicos dementes, crearon el T-Virus a base de un virus mortal desconocido.

-Muy bien, señores, seremos ricos-Dijo Spencer

-SI-Gritaron los comensales contentos

Esa noche, Spencer tuvo una horrible pesadilla: Mientras Freddy Krueger lo torturaba, Brad Pitt tenía un romance con su esposa Alice. Spencer se despertó enojado, y miró su hermoso T-Virus.

-Pequeño-Dijo con cariño

Lo tomó y lo lanzó contra una mesa. El virus se expandió como un gas. Los empleados estaban asustados.

-Moriremos todos... buaaaaaa-Dijo un tipo gordo

-No teman muchachos, seguro es otro gas mostaza como el que nos tiraron los alemanes la semana pasada-Dijo un tipo tranquilo

Pero, mientras iban hacia las puertas, el famoso Omar Chabán estaba cerrando todo con cadenas y candados.

-Ábrenos, desgraciado-Gritó el Sr. Powell

-Jua, jua-Fue la maligna respuesta de Chabán

El virus convirtió a todos en zombies hambrientos. Ellos se comían a la gente y usaban hachas para derribar las puertas. Alice se despertó y mató a algunos a puñetazos. Un licker se había escapado y estaba comiéndose a Spencer.

Llamaron a las fuerzas de seguridad. Los SWAT entraron por la ventana principal siguiendo las órdenes de John Edgard Hoover.

Rain Ocampo iba a la cabeza disparando a todos los muertos vivientes. La sala principal era un completo desastre (como cuando matan a Amelia y al consejo en la película Underworld) y no había sobrevivientes.

En ese momento, un terrorista que pasaba por allí encontró una lista con los nombres de todos los científicos de Spencer. Utilizó un mechero para eliminar la lista y se retiró a su casa.

Rain y los demás tipejos se encontraron con Alice:

-¿Qué sucede?-Preguntó Rain

-No lo sé, creo que se liberó el virus-Dijo muy sorprendida

-Vamos a morir todos-Dijo un señor que pasaba por ahí

-No se preocupen-Dijo Rain-Tenemos un arma secreta

-¿Cuál?-Preguntó Alice con mucha curiosidad

-Yo soy el arma secreta-Dijo alguien

Todos se dieron vuelta y comprobaron que había sido Neo quien había hablado.

-¿Neo?-

-Si, Alice, soy yo-

-¿No deberías estar ayudando a Morpheus?-

-Él puede solo-Dijo y se tocó las gafas de sol levemente

En ese momento entraron dos hunters y todo se puso en cámara lenta mientras Neo sacaba dos pistolas y los liquidaba a tiros. Hizo un salto increíble en cámara lenta mientras disparaba y cayó de pie. Detrás de él ambos hunters caían muertos.

-¿Cómo nos vamos?-Preguntó Neo

-Déjenme pensar-Dijo Alice

Exactamente ocho minutos después Alice dijo:

-Ya sé, hay un tren por el que podemos largarnos-

Justo cuando terminó de decir eso, un zombie salvaje entró y mordió a Rain en el brazo. Neo le disparó y lo asesinó.

-Mátenme-Dijo Rain

-No, nosotros tenemos la cura-Dijo un tipo

-¿Dónde está?-

-En la farmacia de la esquina-

-¿Aquí hay esquinas? Estamos en una montaña-

-Oh, es cierto-

Se estaban yendo cuando apareció el Licker. Neo se dispuso a luchar pero el Licker lo atravesó con la lengua. Alice le tiro una patada a la cara y le arrancó la cabeza (¡cuánta ficción!).

Bajaron hasta el sótano. Spencer estaba muerto y todos sus amigos ya se habían largado. Tomaron el tren y mientras se estaban escapando, Rain comenzó a convertirse en zombie.

-NO-Dijo un tipo

-Esto es vudú-Dijo asustado otro señor

-Idiota, es el T-Virus, ¿no lo recuerdas?-

-Tienes razón, que distraído soy-

-Mátenme, maldita sea-Exigió Rain

-Vamos, mátala, está sufriendo-Dijo un tipo

-Dispárale en la cabeza-

Le dieron muchos tiros y lanzaron el cuerpo por una ventanilla. Se acercaban a Raccoon City, ¡qué alegría!. Todos saltaban contentos.

"Llegamo a Raccoon City, llegamo a Raccoon City!".

El tren se detuvo en la estación King's Cross. Justo en ese momento pasaban Harry Potter y Ron Weasley.

-¿Vuelven de Hogwarts?-Preguntó un tipo

-Exacto, ¿cómo lo saben?-

-Filch nos contó-Dijo Alice

-¿Es amigo de ustedes?-

-No, es amigo de mi difunto marido Spencer-

Ni bien terminaron de despedirse, se empezó a escuchar el ruido de helicópteros y coches de la policía.

Todos fueron hasta un lugar de la ciudad donde estaban miles de personas frente a una gran compuerta cerrada.

-Hola, ¿tú eres Jill Valentine?-Preguntó Alice a Jill

-Si, ¿cómo lo sabes?-

-Porque leí el guión tuyo, jaja-

-Claro ¬¬-

Allí, estaba Bush junto a Raze. Estaban observando a la población muy tranquilamente. Bush se dirigió a la población:

-Tienen cinco segundos para volver a la ciudad o mi negro amigo los matará a todos-

La gente empezó a protestar. En la ciudad estaban los zombies y los aliens de la película Alien: Resurrection.

Raze apuntó y empezó a disparar. Aunque su cartucho cargaba 30 balas disparó 100.

La población regresó al centro de la ciudad y empezó la dura batalla. Los edificios incendiados y las calles repletas de cadáveres eran mala señal.

En ese momento, Khan y Selene se abrían paso entre la gente:

-Los licanos están manejando todo esto-Gritaba Selene

-Y tenemos que matarlos-Dijo Khan

Aparecieron licanos que empezaron a luchar contra los vampiros. Alice encontró un periódico que decía: "Mansión Spencer. Fue destruida por una bomba terrorista". Alice se lamentó mucho y se fue con Jill a buscar sobrevivientes.

En otra zona del conflicto estaba Carlos con otros mercenarios atacando a los zombies.

-Yo soy el líder, hagan lo que les digo-Dijo Carlos

-¿Qué no es Mikhail el líder de los U.B.C.S?-Preguntó un mercenario

-Eso es en el juego, pero en la película de Anderson soy yo-

De repente, todos los zombies cayeron aturdidos en el suelo. Dumbledore entró en escena con la varita en alto.

-La Orden del Fénix viene a ayudar a la población-Terminó de decir eso y una lanza le atravesó la cabeza.

Predator llegó y mató a todos los mercenarios menos a Carlos que logró escapar.

Axford iba en silla de ruedas, y al lado Charles Xavier también.

-Oh, no. Mi hija está en la escuela y no puedo rescatarla-

-Cálmese sr. Axford, usaré mi telepatía para ubicarla-

-No sea idiota, esto es una película de Resident Evil y usted no tiene protagonismo, de hecho, no sé que demonios hace aquí-

-Soy un personaje invitado por Goldman200-

-¿Y quién es Goldman200?-

-El tipo que nos está haciendo decir esto en este momento-

-Maldición, ¿es el guionista?-

-Lamentablemente si, esta historia es una horrible parodia no sé de qué-

-No te preocupes, sigamos la historia: Llamaré a Alice por celular, ella tiene un Nokia. Le diré que rescate a mi hija-

Iban Carlos, Jill y Alice. De repente se escucha una musiquita y todos miran su celular.

-Es el mío-Dijo Alice-¿Holaaaaaa?-

-¿Eres Alice?-

-Si, ¿y tú?-

-Llámame, Mr. Ashford-Dijo con voz misteriosa

-¿Qué quiere?-

-Que rescate a mi hija, porque se quedó en la escuela-

-Que estudiosa es su hija-

-Me refiero a que está atrapada-

-Bueno, eso es más grave-

Alice le dijo a Jill y a Carlos que debían rescatar a una niña en la escuela. "Qué estupidez, cuándo terminará está historia" pensaba Carlos.

En Umbrella: Bush, Lucian, Dexter y Utonio preparaban su maligno plan.

-Usemos a Némesis ahora-Dijo Dexter

-De acuerdo, y a Trigon-Dijo Bush

Se dio la orden y Némesis y Trigon fueron enviados para destruir la ciudad.

-Nemmy, debes matar a Alice-Le dijo Bush por el comunicador

En un edificio muy alto, King Kong estaba rugiendo. El Barón Rojo (Manfred von Richtofhen) iba en su fokker disparando junto a los demás Stuka.

Terra se interpuso entre el gorila y los aviones.

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOO-Gritó desesperada

Un piloto se comunicó con otro:

-Oye, hay una rubia frente al mono, ¿la matamos?-

-No, porque pueden hacernos juicio, dispárale al gorila-

-Hecho-

Balearon a King Kong y murió en el acto. Terra lloraba desconsolada al lado del cadáver de su mejor amigo. Trigon estaba destruyendo el Kremlin cuando aparece Lord Voldemort en escena.

-Morirás, cruel demonio, seguro eres amigo del desgraciado de Potter-

-¿Cómo dice?-

-AVADA KEDAVRA-Dijo y Trigon murió-Muahahahaha, soy lo máximo-

Pero había cosas que seguían desarrollándose con normalidad. El Juez Taylor estaba juzgando a Conzi por el caso Dallas.

-Muy bien, señor Conzi, ¿tiene algo que declarar?-

-Si, tengo abogada defensora-

-¿Quién?-

-Jennifer Parker-

-No creo que ella pueda salvarte, Amelia y el consejo están de camino-

Némesis estaba rastreando y encontró un STARS llorando.

Némesis se acercó preocupado y le dio un caramelo para que se mejore. El stars se sintió complacido y se suicidó.

Cuando Némesis se estaba retirando voló un disco de la nada y le cortó un poco el brazo izquierdo. Se dio vuelta y vio a Predator armado y listo para luchar. Se masacraron violentamente y finalmente, Predator cortó la cabeza de Némesis y la tiró a la basura.

En Umbrella, William Birkin estaba elogiando el G-Virus cuando ingresan Hunk y todos sus soldados. Lo balearon y se distrajeron un rato. Fueron a ver si estaba el G-Virus pero no se encontraba.

-¿Quién se llevó el virus?-Preguntó Hunk

-Él se lo llevó-Dijo un soldado señalando a Jasón Voorhees que escondía algo entre las manos.

Cuando lo señalaron, Jasón se fue corriendo con el virus en las manos y los soldados pisándole los talones.

Jill, Carlos, Alice y la hija de Ashford estaban llegando a un helipuerto donde estaba el Sr. Ashford y Xavier.

-HIJA MIA-Gritó Ashford

-PAPI QUERIDO-Dijo la niña

En ese momento, aterrizó un helicóptero de combate y bajó Bush con sus guardias. El jefe máximo de Umbrella era también el presidente de EEUU. Bush mató a Ashford y Xavier se largó rápidamente.

Predator entró al coliseo y luchó contra Alice. Jill disparó contra Bush y lo mató. Cuando Carlos se aproximaba al helicóptero se vio rodeado de zombies.

Michael Jackson le dijo a Carlos que lo cubriría. Utilizó todo su ritmo para que los zombies bailaran trhiller junto a él.

Alice mató a Predator y se fue con Jill y Carlos en el helicóptero.

-Nos olvidamos de la niña-Dijo Jill

-Uy, es cierto-Dijo Alice

-¿Bajamos?-

-Naaaaa, que se las arregle sola-Dijo Alice.

Mientras el helicóptero ascendía, vieron pasar al Enola Gay piloteado por Tibbets.

Tibbets miró hacia la ciudad.

-¡Qué bueno! Una ciudad para destruir-Dijo y lanzó la bomba atómica.

Toda la ciudad se hizo polvo, pero no por la bomba, sino porque estaba construida sobre un volcán que acababa de entrar en erupción. En ese momento el Afrika Korps llegó para luchar contra las mutaciones radioactivas.

El helicóptero perdió altura y se estrelló en la montaña. De la nada apareció Terminator.

-Mi misión es asegurar la supervivencia de Carlos Oliveira-Dijo y se llevó a Carlos.

Jill se fue y Alice fue rodeada por Freddy Krueger y muchos científicos.

Se la llevaron a un laboratorio. Allí, Carl sacó su cámara de filmación.

-Aquí es donde grabaré mi película-

Y queda el final abierto para Resident Evil: Afterlife o como sea

NOTA FINAL: La idea es que el fic parezca estúpido, y lo fue o eso espero. Casi no describo nada, porque quiero que sea fugaz.

Más o menos así veo las películas de RE, sin sentido, estúpidas y realmente desagradables. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, o quizás no lo disfrutaron. Pero es difícil que te puedan gustar las películas de Resident Evil si eres un buen fan, sabrás que son una gran historia desperdiciada por el idiota de Anderson.

THE END


	2. La prensa

Todas las cámaras periodísticas de todos los países han venido a Manhattan, donde se celebra una gran fiesta de actores, actrices, directores, etc.

Las limusinas se detienen delante del casino donde se llevará a cabo el evento.

Los guardias de seguridad no dejan pasar ni una mosca. Pero solo un periodista de nacionalidad misteriosa pudo ingresar gracias a su amistad con Brad Pitt y Cameron Diaz.

El periodista se llama Antonio y va de mesa en mesa mirando que gente hay.

En eso ve a Scott Speedman a lo lejos:

-¡Hey, ¡SCOOOT!-Llama el tipo

Scott Speedman se da vuelta y se acerca al periodista de grandes gafas.

-¿Si?-

-Hola amigo, ¿puedo hacerle algunas preguntas?-

-Seguro-

-Bien, ¿le gusta la fiesta?-

-Mientras haya licor y comida yo voy a estar bien-

-Interesante-Dice anotando-Dígame, ¿le gusta alguna actriz?-

-Si, pero no le interesa-

-Claro que no, ¿le gustó tener su papel en Underworld?-

-Si, más o menos, porque dentro de todo soy el tipo más odiado por ser inmortal y por tener relaciones sexuales con Kate Beckinsale-

-Créame que yo también lo odio-

Scott se fue enojado a beber licor. El periodista iba por todos lados viendo a la gente que llegaba. A lo lejos vio al Sr. Coppola.

Se acercó respetuosamente y saludó besándole el anillo.

-Señor Coppola, quiero hacer algunas preguntas-

-Hable, joven-

-Bien, ¿A usted le gustó dirigir El Padrino y sus dos películas posteriores?-

-Si, me ha gustado-

-Seguro que si usted dirigía las películas de Resident Evil no iban a ser la semejante basura que son, ¿verdad?-

-Si, porque Anderson es algo irrespetuoso cuando argumento se trata, pero personalmente yo no habría hecho un calco, sino una adaptación bien hecha, porque de Resident Evil sólo tienen el título-

-Muy buena declaración, ¿qué opina del pack dirigido el inútil de Uwe Boll y con el guión de Goldman200?-

-Que es una versión mucho más realista de esas películas, porque al menos tiene un conflicto grave-

-Muchas gracias-

El periodista se acercó a una mesa pero se alejó en cuanto vio a Tom Cruise comiendo como cerdo.

Antonio se sentó en una silla de la mesa que tenía la mejor variedad de quesos.

A su izquierda estaba Uwe Boll y a la derecha Michelle Rodríguez.

El periodista se puso contento de poder hacer una entrevista doble, así que sacó el anotador y dijo mientras venían diversos actores a comer queso.

-Yo soy Antonio, Mr. Uwe Boll. Mi nombre es Antonio-

-Un gusto-Dijo Uwe

-Es un placer conocerlo-Dijo Michelle

-Bien, tengo preguntas para los dos: Michelle, ¿te gustó participar en BloodRayne bajo la dirección de este tipo?-

-No, la película fue una (piiiiiiiiip) y creo que este señor lo único que quiere es ganar dinero-

-¿Que dices? ¿Yo querer ganar dinero? No soy un tipo ambicioso, a ti lo único que te importa es que te dé un aspecto como el de boxeadora-Dijo Uwe

-Al menos la película esa supera todas las tuyas-Atacó Michelle

-¿Qué te pasa? Te aseguro que los demás miembros del reparto no se quejan tanto, ¿cuál es tu problema? Parece que lo único que quieres es mostrar tu cuerpo como esa tipa Görög-

Pero entre todos esos actores que se encontraban cerca de la mesa estaba Zita Görög.

En eso dijo Michelle:

-Por lo menos puedo decir que tus películas son una porquería como las que dirige Anderson-

Y resulta que el director Paul Anderson también estaba allí.

El director Paul se acercó a Michelle:

-¿Qué dijiste de mis películas? Sino fuera por mí no habrías estado en Resident Evil-

-Lo cual lamento, me dio mucha mala fama-Dijo Michelle

En eso llegó Vin Diesel.

-A ver, ¿por qué estás molestando a mi chica, maldito impertinente?-Dijo el calvo musculoso

-Yo no molesté a tu noviecita, ella es una desagradecida y una mujerzuela-

Esa última palabra hizo que el puño de Vin Diesel se dirigiera a la boca de Anderson. Le partió el labio y lo hizo tambalearse. Diesel le dijo a Michelle que se vayan a otro lado.

Y en el otro extremo de la mesa la modelo Görög discutía con Uwe Boll.

Anderson se levantó furioso y se fue de la mesa. Los demás miembros del cine guardaron un silencio sepulcral mientras esa escena se desarrollaba.

El periodista tenía todo escrito, se fue a buscar más gente para entrevistar.

Vio entrar a Milla Jovovich y se acercó para entrevistar pero fue apartado por un matón de seguridad.

Se alejó y se fue a la mesa donde estaban las ensaladas. Antonio vio al señor Banderas masticando y hablando al mismo tiempo con Arly Jover, la actriz de John Carpenter's Vampires: Los Muertos y de Blade, a quién rociaba de lechuga.

Justo en el momento en que Arly se fue vino un tipo sirviendo pollos, asados, más ensaladas, jamones, quesos, cerdo y muchas comidas más. Antonio vio a James Woods comiendo pollo a lo lejos. Se acercó y se tomó un trago de vino.

-Hola Sr. Woods, ¿puedo hacerle una sola pregunta?-

-Si, adelante-

-¿Le gusta Arly Jover?-

-No-

-Gracias por su atención-

Antonio se fue a buscar más gente, pero su objetivo era entrevistar a Milla, la actriz principal de Resident Evil 1 y 2, será la de Afterlife.

Vio a Andy García.

-Hola Andy, ¿puedo preguntarte algunas cosas?-

-Bueno, porque tengo tiempo-

-Gracias. ¿Te gustó trabajar en Los Intocables de 1987?-

-Si, mi papel fue muy bueno, además estaba bien acompañado: Sean Connery, Robert de Niro y dirigida por Brian Di Palma-

-Entiendo, ¿le gustas a las mujeres?-

-Mucho, soy muy guapo y mi peinado es de lo mejor. Siempre estoy bien peinado. Pero si vas a entrevistar al desgraciado de Al Pacino no le hables de mi-

-¿Por qué?-

-Acércate, te lo diré en voz baja. El maldito se tomó mi licor y se comió mi queso. Lo insulté, me insultó y ahora nos vemos sólo con cuchillos y granadas-

-Si, seguro-Dijo no seguro de la veracidad de las palabras de García.

-¿Eso es todo, periodista?-

-Si mi amigo-

Antonio se fue buscando a Mario Puzo. Finalmente lo encontró bebiendo whisky.

-Hola señor Puzo-

-Buenas noches-

-¿Puedo hacerle algunas preguntas?-

-Adelante amigo, ¿qué quieres saber?-

-¿Le gustó la adaptación de El Padrino? Digo, de la novela al cine-

-Si, fue muy buena, no como Resident Evil. Del juego a la pantalla grande fue una gran (piiiiiip) dirigida por un gran hijo de (piiiiiiip)-

-Entiendo-

-Qué bien-

-Adiós-

-Buena suerte-

Antonio se fue a ver si ya podía hablar con Milla cuando se le presentó la oportunidad de hablar con Goldman200.

-Hola Goldman, ¿qué tal?-

-Bien, bien-

-¿Le gustó hacer el guión del pack "Resident Evil: las películas XD" junto a Uwe Boll?-

-Si, porque hace mucho que no decía idioteces y como Uwe Boll es el peor director del momento, un producto de ese tipo era lo mejor-

-Muy interesante, ¿hizo esto por dinero?-

-No, este video nunca salió al cine ni en DVD y menos en VHS. La única forma de verlo es por internet-

-¿En Fanfiction?-

-Exacto-

-¿Qué opina de su propio guión?-

-Que es una de las mejores estupideces que escribí alguna vez-

-Bueno, que disfrute de la fiesta-

-Claro, tu también-

Antonio intentó entrevistar a Paul Anderson pero no pudo, vio a Jon Bon Jovi en la mesa de quesos y se acercó al cantante.

-Hola, ¿puedo hacerle varias preguntas?-

-No, estoy comiendo queso-

-¿Al menos una? POR FAVOR, TENGO ESPOSA Y TRES HIJOS-

-Bueno, de acuerdo, ¿qué quiere saber?-

-Si le gustó actuar en la película de John Carpenter, la de vampiros-

-Si, me divertí mucho, así que después la alquilé para verme actuar-

-Nos vemos-

-Por supuesto, espera, deberías probar el roquefort-

Antonio probó de ese delicioso queso y siguió su búsqueda de Milla. Por fin la encontró sin guardia, porque el guardaespaldas estaba en el baño.

-Hola Milla-

-Hola, ¿señor?-

-Antonio, ¿puedo hacerle preguntas?-

-Bueno-

-Está bien, ¿le gustó actuar en Resident Evil 1 y 2 como Alice?-

-Al principio sí, porque yo creía que a la gente le gustaba, pero un día un montón de gente me insultó por permitir que Anderson hiciera ese bodrio. Yo quisiera eliminar esas cintas-

-Veo, ¿está usted enamorada?-

-Si, de Al Pacino y Michelle Rodríguez-

-¿Segura?-

-Si, ¿hay algo raro?-

-En absoluto, para nada. Ahora bien, ¿le gustó actuar en el pack dirigido por Uwe Boll, el famoso Resident Evil: Las películas XD?-

-No mejoró mi imagen, pero fue divertido-

Pasaron las horas hasta que finalmente el festejo concluyó. La verdad es que nadie tenía idea de qué se celebraba, así que para dar alguna impresión un tipo apareció con un Oscar que le dieron a Robert de Niro.

Todos se fueron contentos.

A la mañana siguiente...

Antonio fue a la oficina de su jefe.

-Mire, señor Ramón, conseguí notas inéditas-

-A ver-Dijo gruñendo y con el puro en la boca

Terminó de leer y agregó:

-Buen trabajo esclavo, a partir de ahora ganarás $560 y publica todo ese material rápido-

Portadas de los periódicos:

MICHELLE RODRIGUEZ Y ANDERSON: ÉL ESCANDALO pág.14

MILLA JOVOVICH, ARREPENTIDA DE PARTICIPAR EN RESIDENT EVIL Y RESIDENT EVIL APOCALYPSE pág.26

UWE BOLL PLANEA MAS PELICULAS BASADAS EN VIDEOJUEGOS: CUNDE EL TERROR pág.35

GOLDMAN200 DICE QUE SU GUION ES LA COSA MAS ESTUPIDA QUE JAMAS ESCRIBIO pág.40

AL PACINO Y ANDY GARCIA: LA PELEA pág.44

LA GRAN BATALLA: UN DEATMATCH ENTRE UWE BOLL, MICHELLE RODRIGUEZ, ZITA GÖRÖG, VIN DIESEL Y PAUL ANDERSON pág.51

AUMENTARA EL PRECIO DEL QUESO pág.54

Saludos cordiales, lectores.


End file.
